


History Will Forever Remember Us

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You knew that freedom wasn't as simple as it seems and the rebellion would need a lot of help.aka the reader fights for android freedom by being the first lawyer to accept android cases and the author sucks at summaries.





	History Will Forever Remember Us

" Sir, President Warren has called off the troops in Detroit, the androids are being set free." You look away from your terminal to look at your boss. 

 

"Is that so? They still have a long ways to go, however. What do you make of it, Y/n?" Kamski asks. He was sitting in a sleek black leather chair reading a paperback book.

 

"Now would be the best time to help them. Seeing you are their creator." You muted the live feed of the news that took place in Detroit. 

 

"True. But will you do me the honors of speaking in my place; the people always liked you better?" Kamski pays you no mind and flips the page of his book.

 

"Noted. It amuses me to see you create such flawless beings, yet you yourself can not live to that standard." You shut down the computer terminal and stand. Running your hands down your dress shirt to flatten out the wrinkles.

Kamski smiles and muses. " I do not know what you mean, I designed them in my image."

 

"Did you know that they would find the will to live, to wake up?" You ask, curious to better understand Kamski and his ways.

 

"God could have prevented Eve from eating the apple, by not putting the tree there. He did not force her to eat the apple but gave her the choice and warning to." Vague as it is, you got your answer. 

 

"I'll be taking my leave now. Androids will need a lot of help, best get to them soon." You push in your chair and start to leave Kamski's office. 

 

"Take care." Kamski calls from inside. You walk past the three Chloe's who were talking to themselves in the pool. They pause and smile curtly at you as exit the house. You button your jacket to fight off the bitter chill of the snow that falls heavily around you. It's dark out and the thick clouds do not help your site, but you trudge on to your self-driving car. You enter, buckling yourself before starting the car. Entering the location of the protest you relax and wait. 

 

You are stopped at the gate and a patrol officer walks to your window. He taps on the window and you roll it down for him. "Civilians are not permitted in this area." He states. You stare back at yourself from the reflection of his helmet as you speak. 

" I am Y/n, assistant and spokesperson of Elijah Kamski." You hand him your i.d. "I am here to form an alliance with the androids." He hands you back your i.d 

"Well, I'll be damned. Never knew Mr.Kamski would take an interest in Androids again." He steps away from your car. 

"All things return full circle." You roll up the window and continue into the mostly empty city. Houses are empty in dark, save for the spare one or two that are dimly lit. The only light guiding you tonight is the street lamps and your car's headlights. Ten minutes pass and you make it to the shopping district of Detroit. You stop when you see the hoards of Cyberlife androids. The prototype Rk800 and newly deviant known as Connor had freed them, knowing this prior didn't stop the wave of awe at the sight; it reminds you of the black lives march with Martin Luther King Jr. You change the car to a manual mode to steer around the mass of people. They turn to look at you when you pass them by, staring at you with wide curious eyes, like how a young child would look at the world. 

You stop your car in front of the large line of androids to see the leaders of the rebellion. Josh, Simon, and North; they stood around the man himself: Markus. In front of Markus was the deviant hunter, Connor. They paused their conversation to look at you as you stepped out of your car. They all stare at you and it quiet save for the helicopter above and the crunching of your footsteps in the snow. "Hello, You must be the group that started this rebellion. I am Y/n assistant to Kamski himself and we would like to offer help." 

North scoffs at you from behind Markus. "Help? It's a little late for that, don't you think?" 

 

"Not at all. A week's worth of protest will get you nowhere. The game has only begone and you can need all the help you can get." You extend your arm out to Markus. 

 

"They're right guys, they may not be firing at us, but we are not truly free. Just yet." He punctuates himself by shaking your hand. 

 

"How can we trust them?" Josh asks eyeing you warily from the side. 

 

"The same way you trust the former deviant hunter." Connor's eyes wilt ever so slightly, if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have noticed. 

 

"It's alright guys, we can trust them, they're okay." Markus smiles at the group. 

 

"Okay, Markus I trust you." Simon smiles back. You sense a strong bond between them, yet they seem distant as well. 

 

"I'll follow you, Markus." Josh sighs. You look at North and so does Markus. 

 

"You haven't lead us astray so far." North gives you the faintest smile. 

 

You rest your hand on Markus's shoulder. "Go talk to them, Markus. Lead us into a better world."  You turn away to watch the masses leave the streets back to the camp to were Markus will make his speech. "Connor, may I speak to you?" You call to him before he gets swept away. He steps out of the crowd and stands in front of you. If it wasn't for what he did today you wouldn't believe he deviated. Standing so perfect in front of you. "I want you to remember something from your visit to Kamski's...There is always an exit to everything." His led spins yellow then red before returning to blue. 

"Of course." You pat the side of his arm. 

 

"Cheer up, my friend. You will go down as a hero in history, no matter the backstory you hold." You walk back to your car and before getting in you yell out to him. "I am excited to help forward this movement." You know you will have your work cut out for you as the next few days pass. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sick and on a whim so I hope I will be able to continue this.


End file.
